Feminine Charms
by Esmeia
Summary: A bet of Zoe's invention forced Pepper to try and show off her softer side. (Peppunil).
1. Chapter 1

**Feminine Charms**

**Chapter 1**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Been a little while since I've finished another story, but here's another short LPS story for you all! I'm rather proud of this one._

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Now, one had to give the little skunk fair credit; she had come a long way in learning to tolerate her "on-and-off" friend, Zoe Trent. She was a sweet girl when you got to know her, honestly. But their personalities just clashed too much for them to be around each other for any long length of time, is all.

That didn't mean they couldn't be rather good friends most of the time, right? Pepper didn't think so, anyway.

But everyone had their limitations, and hearing all about Digby, Zoe's "_one true love"_, was beginning to gnaw at her _last_ nerve. It wasn't like Pepper wasn't happy for Zoe. Far from it! The girls had all known how much she cared for the laid-back dog that occasionally paid a visit to Littlest Pet Shop. But the thing was, did she have to bore them all to death with all that mushy-sissy-lovey-dovey junk?! Zoe could be so self-centered sometimes, and it drove Pepper Clark up a wall with irritation.

"Uh... Zoe?" Pepper started out gently. _Keep it polite_, she reminded herself. _No need to start a fight. The girl's just excited, that's all._

"Ah, and then the way he looked at me. Oh~!" Zoe fanned herself, a light pink tinting her violet cheeks. "Isn't he just the most handsome hunk of a dog you've ever seen, ladies?" she said, looking as if she could melt into a puddle of love-struck goo at any given moment.

"I still say it's a dog thing," Penny Ling giggled, watching her lovesick friend in amusement.

"Zoe," Pepper repeated, eye twitching slightly. _Patience is a virtue._

"Maybe, Penny Ling," Zoe sighed dreamily, her eyes twinkling merrily. "That dog's all that and a bag of bones. I just can't wait until –"

"_**ZOE!**_"

_Obviously a virtue I lack._

Zoe jumped and whirled around to face the impatient skunk sitting across from her. "That was quite rude, Pepper. What is it?" she shot back hotly. Didn't she see she was talking about something important? Why did she always have to do things like that to tick her off?

"Can you _please _stop talking about how Digby gave you _one, teeny_ compliment?" said Pepper pleadingly. She was really trying her hardest to not come off as confrontational, but it seemed that being rude would be her only option to get through that powdered, spoiled head of Zoe's! "Seriously! He just called you _cute_. What's the big deal? It's not like he asked you to marry him or anything!"

The purple panda and pink monkey glanced at each other nervously. It seemed like this was going to be one of _those_ days. One of those very long days.

Zoe narrowed her ice blue eyes dangerously. "The _big deal _is that a guy I'm interested in thinks I'm cute! What's more to explain, Pepper? What girl wouldn't want to hear that from someone she likes?" she argued, growling slightly.

Pepper rolled her eyes in disgust. "But you've been going on and on about it for the past hour and a half! Can't we talk about something else? It's not always about you, _F.Y.I._," she added in sarcastically. Zoe looked a little hurt, but at this point, Pepper felt she needed to come back down to earth with the rest of them.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, pardon me! I guess _someone_ here would rather talk about her tacky, washed-up comedy act, right?" Zoe shot back. Pepper's tail frizzed up warningly, she hopping to her feet. "_Please_, Pepper. Just because you don't understand romance doesn't mean the rest of us who _do_ can't discuss it! You can be so childish!"

Pepper gritted her teeth and stomped towards the diva dog, ready for a much-overdue throw-down. Penny Ling and Minka looked up at her uncertainly, just in case they'd have to act as the peacemakers once again. Their bickering friends never came to blows, but they weren't taking any chances.

"I understand all that mushy junk plenty, thanks!" Pepper said furiously. She looked to Minka and Penny Ling for assurance. The two girls jumped slightly at her pointed gaze. "Right, guys? Tell her!"

"Uh... well..." Penny Ling shifted uncomfortably. "I-I'm not so good with these kinds of things..."

Minka quickly stepped up, giving Pepper a kind smile. "Hey, of course you do, Pep!"

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Pepper said smugly, smirking at Zoe. "Clearly the majority thinks so."

"Oh please, they're just being the good friends they are," Zoe said flatly, dismissing their friends' comments with a wave of a paw. "You just don't have any feminine wiles. It's not your fault," she added slyly with a smirk.

"I do too!" Pepper shot back. "Where do you get off saying I don't?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Zoe began airily, walking by Pepper and flicking the tip of her tail at her nose for good measure. Pepper smacked her tail out of the way, becoming increasingly more annoyed with the pampered pooch. "It's not that you don't have any charisma, darling. It's just that I can't recall anything especially femininely attractive about you. I don't mean that in a bad way, surely you understand."

Pepper gawked at her, momentarily dumbfounded.

"How can you _not_ mean that in a bad way? Seriously? That's like saying 'You just aren't a good person in any way. No offense, okay, _darling_?'" She crossed her eyes in a goofy manner, purposefully doing a bad imitation of Zoe's voice. "It's totally offensive and you know it, Zoe!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow, looking none too guilty for the incendiary comment. In her eyes, this was well-deserved payback. It was about time Pepper learned to grow up a bit, as hard as that might be for someone like her.

"Well, just look around. I have plenty of feminine appeal, there's no question about that, now, is there?" Pepper bit her lip, unresponsive. She had a bit of a point; if anyone screamed girlish looks and trendy fashions, it was Zoe Trent. Zoe smiled confidently at Pepper's lack of argument. "And Penny Ling has that whole innocent thing going! Boys go gaga over that, trust me."

"T-They do?" Penny Ling blushed, smiling despite the tense atmosphere. "Wow, I had no idea!"

"See! Isn't that just adorable? Even as far as pandas go," Zoe gushed. She turned to the simian member of the group. "And Minka's probably the most peppy girl I've ever met. A lot of guys out there go for the sweet and cheerful type! Why, she's just a bundle of cuteness and energy."

"Aw, thanks Zoe!" Minka bounced, looking very pleased at the praising. "It's just what I do!"

"And what about-a-scout me, Zoe?"

The group of four jumped in alarm at the sudden appearance of Buttercream the bunny, who had somehow joined in without giving even the slightest hint to her arrival. She continued to hop about merrily, eagerly anticipating Zoe's reply. The startled dog quickly and gracefully recovered from her shock and searched her brain for a suitable answer.

"Oh! Well, Buttercream has..." Zoe struggled to find the right words to describe their... _interesting_ little friend. "Ah! Buttercream has that zany energy about her that's very comparable to our Minka here! It's a similar type of positive appeal," she finished in an expertly tone. The others seemed to accept this, nodding and murmuring their agreement.

Buttercream beamed brightly. "Aw, ha ha! Thanky-Spanky!"

"Or something like that," Zoe muttered under her breath.

"You've got a lot of nerve, you know that? I've got just as much _feminine charm_ as any other girl out there!" Pepper huffed. Pepper couldn't help but feel offended; it wasn't that she particularly cared about all that girly stuff, but she was still a female! How could any girl stand the idea of not having any charms whatsoever? Even if it was only a little?

"Is that so?" Zoe crossed her front legs, sizing Pepper up. "Then prove it, girlfriend."

"Prove it?" Pepper looked at her suspiciously. "How?"

"Yes. How about you and I have a little wager; if you can't manage to charm any of our fine gentlemen, then you'll have to admit that you lack any womanly charms and agree to be my personal servant for the next week," Zoe explained fluidly. Pepper frowned, eyes growing wide. Zoe raised a slim, challenging brow."Is that a problem, Pep?"

Being a servant to her would not only be an exhausting punishment, given the fact that Zoe was probably the most fussy and hard-to-please pet she had ever met, but it would also deliver a crushing blow to Pepper's ego. Serving Zoe would be the _last_ thing she would ever do. But backing out wasn't exactly an option either... No, she would take her up on the bet and wipe that stupid smile right off her face!

"Not a problem at all, actually," Pepper responded with a grin. "But what's in it for me, toots?"

Zoe scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Your conditions?"

"If I win, you have to admit that I _do_ have charms, and lots of it. But wait! There's more," Pepper said in a theatrical tone, as if she was trying to sell off some fantastic new merchandise. Zoe just looked on, swishing her tail impatiently. "Not only that, but you'll have to do whatever embarrassing thing I say over the next week. No matter who's around, no matter how humiliating it is. I'm always up for a good laugh," Pepper laid out, daring the little canine to refuse. She saw a flicker of hesitation in her eyes, but Zoe proved to be just as stubborn as she was.

"Fine! It's not like you'll win anyway," Zoe chuckled.

"We'll see about that," Pepper smirked.

The two extended paws and shook on it, sealing the deal.

Penny Ling wrung her own paws, deeply regretting her hesitation to step in. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It's just a friendly game, dear," Zoe assured her. _Friendly until I crush her, that is._

Minka shook her head in resignation with a knowing smile. "There's nothing we can really do to stop them, Penny! We might as well just stick around and watch, you know? It is all in good fun anyway! Right, guys?" Minka asked, looking up at Pepper and Zoe with eyes full of innocence.

"Of course!" Zoe and Pepper replied simultaneously, showing Minka angelic smiles.

"See?" said Minka, looking satisfied.

"I suppose so," Penny Ling sighed. "Come on, Buttercream, you too."

"Wowwy-Zowwy-Powwy! This is going to be one fun-in-a-drum bet, I bet!" Buttercream said with her usual unique brand of total enthusiasm.

"Let's just hope it doesn't go too far," Penny Ling said uneasily. "Let's just hope."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Thanks for reading! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it somehow stretched itself into another short story. XD_

_And Buttercream's really tough for me to write in. XD_

_So sad since she's one of my favorite side-pets!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feminine Charms**

**Chapter 2**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for the reviews! Feel the love, ya'll~ C8_

_Also, I am sorry for the time away. Keyboard was messing up a lot, so I couldn't write or respond. But now we got a brand new one, so it's back to normal._

_This one is Pepper's attempt with Russell. That won't end well._

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So, who's the _unlucky_ man of the hour, if I may ask?" Zoe taunted, walking beside her determined skunk friend.

"Oh ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Pepper growled, cutting her eyes at the canine skipping at her side. "Just watch and learn. I'll charm the spikes right offa Russell."

"_HA!_ Russell? _Our_ Russell? Surely you must be referring to someone else entirely, because you can't be talking about _him_," Zoe laughed, tilting her head in the fussy little hedgehog's direction. "You two couldn't be anymore different!"

Minka had to agree, just a little. "Pep, you know how Russell is. He's on one of his organize-everything-in-the-shop-and-doom-befall-an yone-who-gets-in-his-way moods again. He gets _realllly_ grumpy, _realllly_ easily if you try and get in the way," she explained with a slight wince.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the two of them, angrily increasing her speed. "I hear ya, Minks. I do. But he's just going to have to get over it."

With that, the gray and white skunk made her way over to the preoccupied hedgehog, who had busied himself with organizing all of the day camp's toys according to size, color, and safety hazard number (a concept he had proudly invented). Why the toys had to be organized in such a tedious fashion, Pepper hadn't a clue. Penny Ling, Minka and Buttercream glanced at each other nervously, hoping things wouldn't go as badly as they predicted.

On the other hand, Zoe Trent was hoping for just that type of scenario...

"I still don't think this is a very good idea," Penny Ling insisted again.

"Honestly, you all are making much too big a fuss out of this," Zoe replied nonchalantly, tutting softly. "Pepper wanted to go there, and I just went there with her. Just enjoy and watch the comedy act!"

"Comedy act?" Buttercream asked, flicking her ear inquiringly.

Zoe chuckled, rubbing her paws together in evil anticipation. "Absolutely, darling."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Messy, messy, messy! Absolutely unacceptable! How can they expect to have a full, exciting day at Littlest Pet Shop when things aren't properly organized?" Russell complained to no one but himself, checking off another box on his checklist every few minutes. "Honestly, they'd be lost without me – "

"Woah, chillax! You remind me of Mrs. Twombly when she's on a cleaning spree."

"Wahh!" Russell jumped at the unexpected intrusion of his (supposedly) private thoughts, dropping an armful of bouncy balls. He sighed as a few of them went rolling off in various directions. "Pepper, what is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment, if you haven't noticed," he said dryly, cutting his forest green eyes at her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry," Pepper said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She glanced back at her little peanut gallery. All eyes were on her. There was no way she could back out now with her pride in tact. "Soooooo...what's up?"

"'What's up', you ask? Well, nothing really," Russell replied simply, closely examining two balls that were very close in color and size. "Hm... do you think this is more of blue hue? Or perhaps green? I'm not all that sure if us hedgehogs perceive color differently..." Russell grumbled.

"Wait- what?" Pepper took one of the toys from him, peering back at him in disbelief. "What does it matter, Rus?"

Russell gasped, causing Pepper to jump. "_What does it matter?_ Pepper, having everything organized maximizes the enjoyment we get out of playing with them! How can anyone enjoy playing when we can't even tell if this is bluish or greenish? Or some other color entirely!" he said frantically, waving his little arms around as if he was explaining something totally reasonable.

What made it so hilarious (or sad) was that he was being completely serious. Pepper just couldn't take it... and laughed in his face. The little orange hedgehog stepped back, looking somewhat embarrassed and offended.

"Russell, dude, who _cares_! If both are fun to play with, it doesn't matter if they belong in the stupid blue box or the green box!" Pepper guffawed heartily. She took the other ball from him and kicked up another that was lying on the floor, juggling the three of them with ease. "See! Fun, right? No organization required!"

"Stop that! I'm not done organizing them!" Russell protested, attempting to take back one of objects. Pepper snickered and easily held him at bay with a push of her tail. This only served to annoy him more as he grabbed at the juggled items in vain. "Pepper, cut it out! It's not funny!"

"Come on, where's 'Fun Russell', huh? Thought you finally learned to relax and let go!" Pepper teased. Russell's cheeks burned a dark red at the slightly embarrassing memory.

"Put them back! Please? I'm just trying to keep things neat around here. Mrs. Twombly and Blythe have their hands full enough already! Why are you trying to interfere with me making things easier for them?" Russell said in frustration, shoving her long tail out of the way.

Pepper frowned. His words had a slight ring of truth to it, after all. "You're absolutely _no_ fun, ya know that?" she said irritably.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it a million times. Thanks," Russell returned flatly, tapping his foot meaningfully. "Now, would you please just toss them into the appropriately labeled bin? _Please_, Pepper?"

"Fine, whatever!" Pepper said, rolling her eyes. All of this seriousness was going to give her hives. "Sheesh."

Fed up with his oppressing neatness, Pepper carelessly tossed a ball into it's appropriate bin... a little _too_ hard. It bounced against the side and dangerously tipped the box over, the contents of it threatening to tumble out. Russell quickly zipped over to set it upright.

"Careful, careful!"

"S-Sorry. My bad – woah!"

In her haste to assist him, her large tail bumped into a second bin full of yellow items, sending it crashing on its side and spilling all of its contents instead. She instinctively went to pick it up but slipped on a ball she forgot about on the floor, falling back into a third bin of red toys. One of the balls in that crate flew up from the impact and bounced painfully off of Russell's forehead, sending him backward into the box he had just managed saved. Soon, the floor was littered and mixed with all types of multicolored toys, his hard work wasted in an instant.

A thick silence filled the room as the other day campers witnessed the accident. Sunil and Vinnie were the first to get over their initial shock and hurried over to help Pepper and Russell to their feet. Pepper could have sworn she heard Zoe's loud, unmistakable giggles.

"Pepper, are you alright?" Sunil asked worriedly, taking her paw and gently pulling her to her feet. "Nothing hurt, I hope? Do I need to fetch Mrs. Twombly?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks, Sunil," Pepper said gratefully. She glanced nervously over at Russel, who was rubbing his head. "Oh man... Now I've done it."

"You okay, Russell? Need me to get Mrs. T – _dang!_ That's one ugly bump on your head, man!" Vinnie said bluntly, staring at the red area on his pal's forehead. "Yeesh, that's a honker alright..."

"VINNIE!" Pepper snapped, itching to find her favorite rubber chicken and smack him something fierce "What the heck!?"

"Well, it is!" Vinnie protested, pointing at Russell.

Russell grunted as he was pulled upright. "No, it's nothing serious. Really, I'll be fine."

"I am _so_ sorry, Russell," Pepper said, genuinely regretting making a mess of things. "Hey, if you want, I can – "

"_NO!_"

Pepper recoiled, her ears flattening sadly. Russell bit his lip regretfully. He didn't mean to come off so agitated, even though he _was_. After all, it was an accident. But still...

"No thank you. Really, it's okay," Russell assured her with a forced smile. "I can handle it."

Pepper sighed, her stomach tying up in uncomfortable little knots of guilt and regret. "Got it."

Just then, the rest of the girls rushed over. _Odd how long it took,_ Pepper thought grumpily.

"Is everyone okay?" Penny Ling asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, everything's cool," Vinnie replied, waving his hand in a relaxed manner. "Just a little slip and fall by Pepper here."

"_VINNIE!_"

"What? It was!" Vinnie shrugged, clueless as to why Pepper was shooting daggers at him with her expression. "Yeesh! Chill out! Aren't you supposed to be the fun one?"

"It was just an accident, that's all," Russell quickly cut in, noting the ominous twitch of Pepper's tail. "Nothing to worry about, everyone."

Minka glanced around at all the toys scattered on the floor. "Need some help, Russell? I can gather all these up, quick as a whip!"

Russell smiled at her gratefully. "I'd like that, Minka. Thank you."

Pepper smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Minka, who blushed slightly. It seemed she was overstaying her welcome. She turned and walked off in a slightly defeated manner. She felt someone walk up beside her and knew it was Zoe coming to gloat over her first victory.

"Zip it, okay? I already know I messed up big time," Pepper snapped before Zoe could get a word in. "No need to rub it in my face."

Zoe noticed Pepper's tense and frustrated posture. As much as the mischievous skunk could annoy her at times, she _did_ have a heart. When all was said and done, Pepper was her friend just like any of the other regulars that visited Littlest Pet Shop. There was a time to flaunt a win, then there were times like these where Zoe had to set aside any petty arguments to comfort a friend.

"I wouldn't do that, Pepper. And I'm sorry I laughed," Zoe said sincerely, looking down at her paws in slight shame. Pepper gave her a small smile. "Besides, that doesn't mean you've lost. There's still Vinnie and Sunil," Zoe continued with an encouraging wink.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right!" Pepper said, finding renewed confidence. She still had a shot! Wait. "Hey, hold the phone. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I could have forfeited if I kept on with my little pity party, ya know," she pointed out suspiciously.

Zoe smiled innocently. "Oh, I know. But I don't like winning by default. Not as satisfying, darling."

"Oh yeah. What else?" Pepper said sarcastically, shaking her head. "Well, it's still on! Hope you're ready to eat your words, princess."

"Like my friend Madame Pom says – it's on like a bon-bon," Zoe grinned.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Author's Note:__ Don't kill me, I couldn't help but add a tiny pinch of Russinka to this. I lurve it._

_Also, wanted to show the friendship between Pepper and Zoe; even when they're fighting and getting on each other's last nerves. After all, they can learn to get along every once in a while._

_And got a Tumblr, just to try it out. You can find some LPS art of mine there and some other stuff I do for the fandom. Still debating if that'll be permanent, though. I can never really find a good place to share my art without getting problems. xD_


End file.
